Thoughtful
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: "Furihata Kouki is very nervous. That in itself is nothing new, however right now he has an appropriate cause." Furihata delivers a gift, and receives many subtle ones in return. KuroFuri Christmas fluff!


Happy Holidays! Surprise! I actually met a personal deadline! I made a commitment on Tumblr (berry-cat7) and I actually followed through, it feels amazing. (I had to sacrifice editing tho, I've been super busy and Just wanted to post on Christmas at least, feel free to mention mistakes!)

* * *

Furihata Kouki is very nervous.

That in itself is nothing new, however right now he has an appropriate cause. In his hands is a Christmas gift he painstakingly wrapped last night after spending weeks brainstorming the perfect item to give to Kuroko Tetsuya. His teammate and crush. This morning he had carefully slipped the package into his satchel, where he's been hyper-conscious of its weight resting against his hip. Fukuda – who is both his best friend, and worst enemy – went through all of the trouble of arranging a meetup for all of the first-years on the basketball team, just to give him this opportunity. And if he doesn't hand it over to Kuroko now, he'll never get this chance again!

...Until the end of the winter break.

But he swore that today would be _The_ _Day_. Ever since the Winter Cup he promised himself to be confident and step out of his comfort zone more often. Besides, it's not like he's actually _confessing_ to Kuroko, just giving him a gift that could very easily be interpreted as platonic. Yeah. It's not so scary.

But the more time he spends psyching himself up, the less he has to actually deliver the package. It's sitting on his lap still in his sweaty grasp, underneath the table and hopefully hidden from the phantom's seemingly omniscient gaze. Of course, Fukuda had dragged Kawahara with him when he left to accompany Kagami in the long queue to order more food. Kuroko was still content with his milkshake, and when Furihata himself tried to join them, Fukuda offered to get something for him if he kept Kuroko company. He couldn't say no to that, because then it would look like he didn't like Kuroko or something, which was the opposite of what he was going for, and it provided him with the perfect timing. So now he's caught between cursing Fukuda's name and wondering how to thank him for this perfect chance.

"Are you alright Furihata-kun?" Kuroko's sudden inquiry makes him jolt in his seat. He's staring at Furihata with his usual blank expression, cool as a cucumber as he takes another sip from his drink, unlike the sweaty disaster across from him.

"I, uh, yes! Uh...why do you ask?" Stutters Furihata, sounding not at all suspicious .

Blue eyes blink languidly. "You look very nervous. You've been quiet all day and it seems like your fidgeting with something under the table."

'Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.' Furihata berates in his head. But for a moment he's also flattered that Kuroko has been watching him so closely before he reminds himself that Kuroko watches everyone, so he isn't that special.

"Er...I uh." Kuroko is content to watch him flounder, the almost bored way he drinks from his straw just screams that he could watch this without interference for hours. "I just...um." Furihata chances a quick search for Fukuda, but he and the others are still out of sight. Briefly, he worries that the moisture of his palms are warping the paper wrapping. He should say something. _He should say something._

 _Anything_ coherent at this point _._

But he makes the mistake of locking eyes with Kuroko and it leaves him absolutely tongue-tied. Any eye colour other than an inky dark brown is naturally attention grabbing, but even compared to the intensity of Akashi's heterochromatic cat-like eyes (which still appear in his nightmares to this day,) Kuroko's are uniquely captivating. Placid and tranquil, like an undisturbed pond, nary a waver in his steady gaze. Furihata allows himself to sink into their calm acceptance and he tries to remember than no matter what, at least Kuroko will always be his friend. Besides, it's not like he's _confessing_.

Yet his nerves have still rendered him speechless so with a burst of courage all he can do to thrust the gift into Kuroko's face, red and white stripped with a stick-on green bow. Unfortunately, _he jammed it into Kuroko's face_. Kuroko stoically takes the hit with nothing more than a grunt, but Furihata is thrown head-first into a crisis.

"Ooohmygod I'm so so sorry! I-I-I oh _no_ , I-" Furihata drops the gift onto the table with a solid thud so his hands are free to wave frantically.

Kuroko gently prods his reddened cheek. "It's fine."

Despite his assurance, Furihata jumps from his seat creating a loud screech that briefly draws a few eyes. "I-I'll get you some ice! I- does't it hurt? I'm so sorry!"

"Furihata-kun." Kuroko interrupts. "Please sit down."

"I- okay." He meekly complies, dragging his chair back in with a quieter squeak. Furihata can't help but add on, "Again, that was a complete accident. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Furihata-kun, I don't think it will even bruise." Furihata searches his face for any lingering resentment, but his eyes are still warm, twinkling with amusement even, so Furihata tries to fall back into that comfortable place. He sinks into his chair a little less stiffly. "So what's this?" Kuroko glances at the gift that had been dumped haphazardly on the table.

Furihata flushes red, ducks his head and laces his hands together on the table space in front of him. "It's a...it's a Christmas presant. F-For you..."

"For me?" He's unable to look at Kuroko's face for his reaction. He can't help but start picking at his cuticle, plucking at the peeling skin around his thumb to quell the next wave of anxiety. A paler hand covers his, pleasantly cold and little moist from the milkshake cup. Furihata looks up in sheer surprise.

There's...Something different about Kuroko's expression. The distinction isn't made clear by any visible variation from his usual deadpan but, the air around him, the atmosphere between them feels different now. "Yeah it's...for you." Furihata whispers. There's still a crowd in the greasy food-chain they're currently sheltered, people walking by their table and the ambient noise, while not unruly, is far from quiet. But sitting here with Kuroko, Furihata feels as though it's just the two of them.

"Thank you very much Furihata-kun, but I thought Izuki-senpai was your secret santa target." He asks curiously.

"Uh, he was, but when I was buying his joke book I saw something I thought you'd like?" Furihata is not sure why he turned the statement into a question, but he's glad it gets a smile out of Kuroko.

"Thank you very much Furihata-kun. Unfortunately I had only thought of Mitobe-senpai when I purchased his gift."

"Eh? No, no, I don't need anything in return, I just..." _Wanted to make you smile._ "I just, thought you would like it. 'Tis the season right?" Furihata chuckles nervously. He's grateful that Kuroko's slowly warming hand is over top of his, because his palms are uncomfortably clammy. But it's more than bareable since he's afraid the slightest twitch will remind Kuroko of their current posision, and he's retract his hand.

"That's very kind of you. You're a very generous person."

Furihata looks away in abashment. "Eh? Well, I don't know about that, I mean I didn't buy gifts for anyone else on the team."

"So I'm special then?"

Furihata tries to cover his face to hide his mortification, but the weight of Kuroko's hand prevents them from moving very far. "No! I mean- Ye- I- You're-" Furihata lets out a keening sound, quite befitting of a dog in distress.

Kuroko quietly snorts, a puff of air that is his sign of amusement where others would outright laugh. "I understand." And that sends a lightning strike of fear through Furihata, because if he _understands-_

Kurko withdraws his hand and Furihata's almost chase after it before he can stop himself. Instead he watches with a thundering heart as Kuroko grasps his gift, taking his time to inspect the wrapping before he picks it up. Furihata's heart then swells with affection as he watches Kuroko pick at the tape with the utmost caution. Perhaps some would find it annoying to see Kuroko taking his time, but to Furihata its endearing to see him unwrap the package with as much care as he put into wrapping it.

With the paper unfolded and completely intact, Kuroko studies his reward. " _13 Steps to Mentalism._ " He reads curiously.

Furihata rushes to explain. "It's a type of magic. I remembered that you use a lot of magic fundamentals in your playing style. I know you used up a lot of your tricks at the Winter Cup, and when Fukuda asked Kagami-kun what kind of gifts you might like, it was mentioned that you were trying to think up new tricks. Um, I know blurting out the name of someone's aunt isn't much use mid-game, but I thought about your new eye thing – did you name it yet? - and I thought it might be useful. Or maybe it's useless. I don't know, maybe it'll at least be interesting to read for fun?"

While he was rambling, Kuroko had turned the book around to study its synopsis, but Furihata can still feel the weight of his attention. "No, this is a brilliant idea Furihata-kun. I would have never considered this myself. I'm actually not very familiar with mentalism so I'm certain there will be some points of inspiration. Thank you very much Furihata-kun, I wish I had a gift for you in return."

Kuroko sets down the book with a visible smile, and that's more than enough for him. "Just keep showing them why Seirin's basketball is the best." He's not sure if that was cheesy, but it feels right, and Kuroko is still smiling at him.

"I expect the same from you as well, Furihata-kun. Even more so now, I wish I could repay you."

"Oh, no please, it's fine." Furihata insists.

Abruptly, Kuroko asks, "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Eh?" Furihata tries not to get his hopes up, but it sounds an awful lot like he's being asked on a date. Which is ridiculous, because Kuroko would never like someone as plain as him like that.

"I would offer to take you out for lunch or a hot drink, but we're already out with everyone. So I was wondering if you would like to meet again tomorrow, so I can treat you to something as a thanks."

Furihata is in a state of disbelief. "You really don't need to-"

"I like spending time with you. You're very thoughtful and observant Furihata-kun, if anyone can help me with this book, I imagine you to be a prime candidate."

All the blood rushing to his head is making Furihata feels faint. "I...I-I, yeah! I, would love to!" _Too eager, pull it back!_ "I mean, what time?"

"Since I invited you out, please pick a time most convenient for you."

"I'm free all day." Furihata blurts out, before mentally cringing because that sounded desperate. Somehow, Kuroko seems to find it charming and laughs. A soft, quiet rumble of mirth, more than just a snort but stunning chortle.

"As am I. Perhaps you would like to come over to my house for lunch?"

"Sounds great."

"Wonderful."

They lull into a glowing silence, the bustle of the restaurant like the white noise crackle of a fireplace. Furihata watches Kuroko trace the cover of the book, his fingers drifting over each raised letter of the title as if it's holy scripture. Furihata recalls the feeling of those hands on top of his, and even if it's not a confession today, Furihata is starting to think that perhaps it's something to keep in mind.

* * *

Kurofuri is good. Climb aboard my dingy, I'm taking command of this raft.


End file.
